In modern western economies workers are far more productive than previous generations. Work days are longer and many households have two or more individuals working full time jobs. Consequently, it is difficult for many families to prepare home-cooked meals or meals which are cooked from scratch. This is very advantageous for fast food and delicatessen operations.
Applicant is owner of the TurboChef patents identified above. These patents are directed to a quick cook oven which reduces cooking times to a small fraction of conventional cooking times. For example, it is possible to cook meals at ten times conventional cooking speeds. Accordingly, meats and vegetables can be cooked in minutes. The quick cook oven of the TurboChef patents is superior to competitive quick-cooking technologies in that the TurboChef ovens produce a very high quality of food product by combining hot air impingement cooking and microwave cooking.
One problem which is common to all kitchen appliances is the reluctance of home owners to buy equipment which is unfamiliar to them. The adoption of microwave ovens was a relatively long process as many (usually older) users were intimidated by the devices. One problem that was present for microwave cooking systems which is not present for the TurboChef ovens is the relatively poor quality of food produced utilizing a microwave-only cooking system.